staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5184 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5184); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5185 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5185); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 08:40 Owocowe ludki - Zagrożony las, odc. 46 (The Endangered Jungle, ep. 46); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Domisiowe Bajki - Przepraszalski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Budzik - Oko i światło; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Miejsce z historią - My z Łomży; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Szerokie tory; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Zwycięzcy cz. 2 (The life of mammals-A winning design); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1555; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1944 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2047; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Laskowik i Malicki w Opolu; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5186 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5186); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5187 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5187); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1556; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1945 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2048; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Proszę słonia - odc 7 - Powrót Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Drzemka Loli, odc. 16 (La sieste de Lola) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Maroka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Ranczo - odc. 42 - Śluby i rozstania - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Ratownicy - odc. 5/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Bohdan Smoleń; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:55 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Jekyll - odc. 1 (Jekyll - ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Steven Moffat; wyk.:James Nesbitt, Gina Bellman, Denis Lawson, Meera Syal; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Jekyll - odc. 2; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 TELEZAKUPY 02:45 Defekt - odc. 5/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Defekt - odc. 6/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Opole 2009 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 MASH - odc. 101/225 (MASH (s. V, U - 804)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 26/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 33 - Gra pozorów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd - Michał Wiśniewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 63; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc. 7 Barbara; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 7/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 48 - Terroryzm na mikroskalę; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Tak to leciało! - (78); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 474 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 771; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 27/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/63; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 49; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 74 - Wdomowzięcie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 475 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 772; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 521; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kino na maksa - Pacyfikator (Pacifier, The) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Adam Shankman; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Lauren Graham, Anne Fletcher; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc.7 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 807); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 118 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. Teamwork); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Pitbull odc.12; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Pitbull - odc. 13; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Na koniec świata; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Justyna Steczkowska, Aleksander Domagarow, Joanna Żółkowska, Tadeusz Szymków, Dariusz Toczek, Maciej Kozłowski, Lech Łotocki, Izabela Kuna; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Bez hamulców 17:20 Gość dnia 17:30 Aktualności 18:00 2+2=5 18:15 Niezwykli 18:30 Aktualności 19:00 Gość dnia 19:15 Interwencje 19:30 Stan zagrożenia 19:45 Felieton 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 One zmienią świat (Women Who Make Things Happen. Elles Veulent Changer le Monde...) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:28 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:22 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:32 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:42 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:22 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:58 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Za kulisami PRL - Zanim powstał KOR - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Pewnego razu w lesie - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,USA,1993) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kasa chorych (78) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Sposób na blondynkę (79) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Tylko dla pań (77) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Węgierski łącznik (78) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: W poszukiwaniu mamy (214) 11:30 Samo życie (1528) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: IQ (189) 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami (89) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1166) 14:45 Tak, kochanie 3 (68) 15:15 Tak, kochanie 3 (69) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Lalki (215) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (92) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1167) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1529) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Mecz (344) 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20:45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Inter Mediolan - Tottenham Hotspur 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty meczów 23:30 Stand Up. Zabij mnie śmiechem - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (145) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1328) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango 12:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Na budowie 13:20 Detektywi: Mój ojciec 13:50 Niania: Gdzie jest Edyta (31) 14:20 Niania: Strajk (32) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Która "Cielęcinka" pokocha pana "Boczka"? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka (146) 18:25 Detektywi: Bagno (1/2) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1329) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Bagno (2-ost.) 21:30 Top Model. Zostań modelką 22:30 Plaga - thriller (USA,2007) 00:35 Szymon Majewski Show: Gala Vivat! NIEnajpiękniejsi 01:40 Po co spać, jak można grać 02:35 Telesklep 03:00 Kuba Wojewódzki: Maja Włoszczowska, Tomek Barański, Łukasz Czarnecki, Jan Kliment, Cezary Olszewski i Robert Rowiński 03:50 Rozmowy w toku: Która "Cielęcinka" pokocha pana "Boczka"? 04:45 Nic straconego TV 4 05:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Lalola (127) 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (35) 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:20 Morze miłości (35) 10:20 Osaczona (30) 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (46) 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (36) 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (3) 17:00 Osaczona (31) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (47) 19:00 Morze miłości (36) 20:00 E=mc2 - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,2002) 22:05 Bestia z mokradeł - horror (USA,2002) 00:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Real Madryt - AC Milan 02:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:15 Iron Maiden - Live in Rio - koncert 04:15 TV Market 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:05 Marina (43) 05:55 Na Wspólnej (763) 06:25 Kuba Wojewódzki: Elżbieta Zapendowska, Jacek Kurski 07:25 Życie przede wszystkim (18) 08:25 Brzydula (69) 08:55 Brzydula (70) 09:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10 (12) 10:25 Ally McBeal (5) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina (44) 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki: Wojciech Cejrowski, Patrycja Markowska 16:00 Życie przede wszystkim (19) 17:00 Brzydula (71) 17:30 Brzydula (72) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (13) 19:00 Ally McBeal (5) 20:00 Środa na miarę Oscara: Wierny ogrodnik - thriller (Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,2005) 22:40 Bez śladu (6) 23:35 Sybil - dramat psychologiczny (USA,2007) 01:15 Arkana magii 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 07:00 Szansa na Sukces - Doda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc 7/7 Pożegnanie z wakacjami; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Schab ze śliwkami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 754; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1546; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO 13:05 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 17 (66) Walia - "Nie tylko zamki"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 250; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Jan Serce - odc. 7/10* - Raz kozie śmierć; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 23* - Inwestycje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Hit '88 - Lady Pank; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1546; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Kiedy liście opadają; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Złoto dezerterów; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 22:50 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Warto rozmawiać - Wojna polsko - polska odsłona krwawa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Kiedy liście opadają; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1546; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 43 - Konkurs tańca; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (16); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 7/18* - Córka źle strzeżona; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Wesołe jest życie staruszka - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Warto rozmawiać - Wojna polsko - polska odsłona krwawa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12